Under the Boardwalk
by King in Yellow
Summary: Global Justice agent Kim Possible violates orders on her assignment to monitor Shego's actions and ends up mixing pleasure and business. How far will Kim go to succeed in her mission? NOT part of the Best Enemies universe.
1. She Walks in Beauty

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

Story is set about five years after series ends. Kim finished college and now works for Global Justice. This has nothing to do with the Best Enemies stories.

LordSantiago posted a picture at Deviantart, 'At the Boardwalk', and issued a challenge at KPSlashhaven connected with it. This story bears minimal semblance to the original challenge. •Sigh• this is now my second story with a visual inspiration from DA (see Karma Chameleon), but only Jyuami has felt inspired to turn one of my scenes into a picture at DA. (In addition a picture by fortheloveofpizza probably influenced a scene in 'Homecoming'.) I should extend thanks to A Markov, The Humbug, and Desslock3 for feeling inspired to set stories in the Best Enemies universe.

* * *

**Prologue: It's the Principle of the Thing**

Drakken sorted mail by the lair door, _"Bill… bill… credit card offer… bill… I may already be a winner - that's certainly true… magazine for Shego…"_ "Aha!"

"Aha, what?" Shego demanded from the chair where she lounged under a heat lamp, "And if my copy of the swimsuit edition of Sports Illustrated arrived I'd better not catch you drooling on it."

"Nothing so crass, Shego," Drakken informed her as he tore the envelope open. "It's our invitation to Jack Hench's spring line of evil products trade show."

"God I hate those," Shego complained, "all you evil types claiming to have the biggest death ray. It's not the size that matters."

Drakken meanwhile was looking at the contents of the letter. "What!"

"What, what?"

"What, what, what?"

"I asked you first," Shego reminded him, "Why did you what?"

"You aren't invited."

"What!"

"I'm not allowed to bring you."

"Give me that."

The envelope had contained a single ticket to the trade show. One of the various instructions in the letter informed Drakken that he would not be allowed to bring Shego - something about theft of intellectual and other properties in prior years.

"Well, that sucks," Shego commented.

"But you claimed to hate the trade show."

"I don't want to go on my terms, not theirs. Did you catch the other restrictions on you?"

"Which ones?"

"The fact you have to make down payments in cash - and they'll be twice as large as the ones required for other villains. And you aren't allowed at the buffet table at the cocktail hour."

"No!"

She showed him the line in the letter.

"But why would he… That makes no sense," Drakken protested.

"Of course," Shego smirked, "it's not like someone made a pig of himself and ate all the cocktail weenies last time."

Drakken straightened up and assumed a scornful tone of voice, "Jack Hench is a very petty man." He looked over at Shego, "So, what do you plan to do that week?"

"Don't know," she yawned, "I'll get on one of those last minute travel deals web-sites when the time comes and take whatever's warm and cheap. And it shouldn't count against vacation time."

"Why not?"

"I'm willing to go to the tradeshow - but I've been banned."

"But you aren't going!"

"Not my fault!"

The two continued to bicker until the Saturday when Drakken left and Shego got on-line to set up her week in the sun. She found a package for a nice all-inclusive with a flight scheduled to leave at seven the next morning.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - She Walks in Beauty**

_She walks in Beauty, like the night  
Of cloudless climes and starry skies;_

The phone call woke Kim up.

"Kim?"

"Wha?"

"Betty Director. Can you come into headquarters, now?"

Kim snapped awake. "What is it?"

"Your old enemy, Shego is on the move. We will probably want you to help keep her under observation. Pack as if you are going on a holiday to someplace warm and sunny. I'll decide whether you need to go by the time you get here."

When she arrived in Betty Director's office a map was spread out on a small table in the corner of the room.

"Shego's hotel is here," Dr. Director said, pointing an 'X' on the map. "Within a five mile radius we have four likely targets - gem show at the natural history museum, here; defense research lab, here; electronics manufacturing plant, here; and cybernetic research facility, here. We can't rule other sites in the area, or further away, but these are the most likely targets."

"Shouldn't we try and arrest her?"

"Not at the hotel. Too much chance of a fight hurting an innocent bystander. We didn't find out about her movements until it was too late to get a sufficient force somewhere along the route to arrest her.

"But since I can probably stop her by myself?"

"No unnecessary heroics. Watch her. Be unobtrusive. Don't let yourself be seen—"

"Pretend I'm a potted plant," Kim complained.

Dr. Director looked at her sharply, "That's not a bad idea. A good agent is invisible. Since she knows you, you—"

"It's been years since we fought. She probably doesn't even remember me."

Betty stared at Kim in disbelief.

"Okay, she probably remembers me. But I'll bet it doesn't take much of a disguise to throw her off. The curse of red hair, no one remembers anything else about us. I can put on a wig and I could walk right up to her without her recognizing me."

"You are not, and may I repeat, _not_, to go up to her and initiate conversation. Shego is one of the five most dangerous women in the world. You will observe, and if you see her making a move, any move, you will contact backup." _"Damn cocky kid, just like I was when I joined up. Hope it doesn't cost her an eye."_

"When do I leave?"

"Half an hour. We've got the room next door to hers for you. We'll give you bugs so you can listen in and monitor any phone calls she receives. The wig is a fine idea. But, what are you _not_ allowed to do?"

"I am not to initiate contact," Kim grumbled.

"Remember that. And good luck."

* * *

The resort was only two-thirds occupied. In a couple more weeks schools would begin their spring breaks and there would be no rooms going for discount prices. In the meanwhile, in an effort to impress those staying there, the resort had placed even many of the cheap guests in rooms with a beach view instead of the less scenic side. It would be a good week for relaxing and doing nothing, if the green woman couldn't find something, or someone, more entertaining to do.

Shego sat in the lobby bar, slowly sipping a Tom Collins and checking out her prospects for getting lucky that week. She had no interest in a long-term relationship; her line of work made them difficult, but wouldn't mind a good roll in the hay.

The hotel demonstrated a serious lack of unattached women. It seemed like everyone potentially interesting was already paired. Singles resorts were an advertisement you were desperate. Next time she'd consider the singles resort. She was desperate enough that she started checking out the men as well, but the choices there seemed even more limited than interesting women. She sighed at the prospect of another celibate break.

From where she was sitting Shego could view the check-in desk, she watched an unaccompanied woman approach the desk. Shego weighed the odds that the brunette was letting some significant other park the car, but saw no harm in looking. Shego's eyes slowly traveled down the woman's back, admiring the view, then the pale woman paused, unable to believe her eyes, the woman looked like Kim. Shego never forgot a face. Of course, Shego wasn't looking at the woman's face. But Shego never forgot an especially nice ass either. And the woman's rear looked like Kim's. While Shego found the comparison pleasant her eyes narrowed and she stared hard at the stranger. She hadn't seen the woman's face, but as she picked up her bag and headed for the elevator the woman moved like Kim. The profile offered proof, it was Kim! Shego watched the numbers going up in the light over the elevator door. They stopped on the eleventh floor, the same floor as Shego's room.

* * *

Kim looked quickly around her room and smiled, glad that Global Justice was picking up the tab and wondered what the normal rate ran. She stared at herself for a minute in the mirror. Okay, she looked like Kim Possible in a wig to herself. But she knew what she looked like and looked past the red hair. Dr. Director was far too cautious. Shego would never recognize her. And the best way to monitor Shego's plans was up close and personal.

Down in the lobby bar the pale woman considered fleeing. She wasn't getting paid to fight. She didn't need a fight. All she wanted was a week to herself. And maybe sex. A week to herself for certain, any sex would simply be a bonus. She had already booked the room, she should stay and get her money's worth. She hadn't seen anyone interesting yet, she should go, the money wasn't worth a fight. Maybe Kim didn't realize she was here, she could stay. Maybe the moon really was made of green cheese - she should really go.

As Shego engaged in her internal debate the elevator doors opened and the woman with the mousy brown wig got out, She scanned the lobby and, obviously after seeing Shego, pretended to casually meander over to the greenish woman as if by chance.

"Hi! I just got here and I saw you sitting by yourself. Could I ask a couple questions about the hotel services?"

"The concierge is over there," Shego gestured.

"I just thought it might be nicer to talk to a real person."

Shego shrugged her shoulders, wondering what sort of game Kim was playing.

"Have you been here long? I just got in? What's the place like?"

Shego did not rise to the bait, "Sorry, just got here. Can't help you."

A waitress came over and Kim ordered a cola. Shego sighed, apparently Kim had no plans on leaving.

"Have you been here long enough to see the pool? It's too dark now. How's the pool?"

"It's a pool."

"I'm sorry. You don't seem very talkative. Had a long day? Seems like I've been traveling all day. What about you?"

Shego took a sip from her Tom Collins and said nothing.

Kim smiled inwardly, secure that Shego would never see Kim Possible in the giggling idiot Kim portrayed, "Any plans for the week? I plan to just take it easy. It's my first vacation since I started work."

"First vacation? Where do you work?" Shego asked. _"Did she figure out a cover or is she making this up as she goes along?"_

"Big pharmaceutical company."

"Big, huh? Which one?"

"Uh, I mean, we're big in what we do. We're not really a _big_ company, I—"

"No sin in being small if you're the leader in your field. So what is it that you do?"

"I'm a secretary."

"What does your company do?" Shego continued.

"My company?"

"The one you work for, remember?"

"Oh… That company?"

"Yes, what do you make?"

"Um, yeah, well…"

_"They did not provide this girl with a cover story."_

Kim blushed, "We, ah, make… It's sort of like Viagra for roosters."

Shego had been sipping her drink when Kim said that, and nearly choked. "Oh, God," she coughed when she could talk again, "what do you ads say, 'When your cock has nothing to crow about'?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," Kim blushed. _"At least this gives me an excuse to not say anything."_

Shego sighed, _"Well, if there're no hot prospects for tonight maybe I'll just jerk Kim around, there has got to be some entertainment value in that." _She made a few more suggestions for ad campaigns, but Kim refused to talk more about her 'job'.

Kim did, however, introduce herself. "Katherine's the name," the Global Justice agent said, sticking out her hand. "Katherine Nonymous, But most people call me Kate, friends call me Kay."

"Nonymous?" Shego asked.

"We think it comes from the Rumanian, via some clerk on Ellis Island who had no idea how to spell the original name right. So, what's your name?"

"Shelly, Shelly Ghose." Shego improvised.

"F-o-s-h?"

"No, G-h-o-s-e."

"G-h?"

"Like in cough or tough."

Kim nodded as if this nonsense made perfect sense.

Kim made a perfect nuisance of herself by means of her unwanted presence. If anyone interesting had appeared the chatty young woman would have scared her off.

The green woman went up to her room earlier than she had planned to cut short the time with Kim. Kim put listening devices on her side of the adjoining doors before going to bed. In her room Shego hung motion detector alarms from all her doorknobs and on the sliding door leading to her balcony and slept fully clothed. Shego wanted a warning if Kim attacked her in the middle of the night, and she wanted to be ready


	2. All That's Best of Dark and Bright

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

This will be the shortest chapter. Eight chapters coverings eight days. This chapter is set on Monday. Things don't get really interesting until Wednesday.

**Chapter 2 – ****All That's Best of Dark and Bright  
**

_And all that's best of dark and bright  
Meet in her aspect and her eyes:_

Shego rose a little earlier than planned. She checked out the breakfast buffet surreptitiously, and, seeing no Kim, slipped in.

Having been awakened early the day before, Kim slept late. The call from Global Justice woke her up. Betty Director herself called.

"Did you have any trouble finding Shego?"

"No, she was in the bar when I arrived."

"And you didn't do anything to compromise your mission?"

Kim hesitated, "Of course not, I wouldn't do anything to reveal my identity to Shego." Kim had little she cared to report and the two chatted for only a few minutes.

After the phone call Kim dressed and went down for breakfast.

Meanwhile Shego had staked out a lounge chair in the shade near the volleyball net. It was a prime location, with another lounge chair beside her in case anyone decided to join her. With her fair skin Shego didn't want to risk too much direct sun.

Like the lobby bar the night before the pickings appeared slim. Apparently everyone was there as a couple. Shego did have a little thrill as a tall, tanned blond came over to the empty chair. Shego was about to ask the woman to join her when the blond asked, "Is anyone using this chair? Can I take it over for my daughter?"

"I'm saving it for a friend," Shego growled, unhappy to have her hopes dashed.

As Shego wondered if the day could get any worse she realized it could.

"Yoo-hoo! Shelly! How are you?" Kim called as she headed in Shego's direction.

Shego wondered if she should try to pull the 'saving this chair for a friend' routine on Kim. Of course Kim would probably just spy on Shego from a distant point. And the blond woman would know Shego was lying. Shego sighed. Better to have the pest where Shego could keep an eye on her.

Shego shrugged and gestured to the empty chair beside her, "Kay, how _wonderful_ to see you. Care to join me?"

Kim plopped a huge beach bag with novels, magazines, bottled water, sunscreen, towels, and God knows what else on the ground and sank down on the lounge chair. "Great to see you," she bubbled, "any plans for the day?"

Shego stared at Kim over the top of her sunglasses, "I'm just hoping to avoid anyone who raises my blood pressure."

"Oh, I so know the feeling," Kim confided, rummaging around in the bag for sunscreen. She found the bottle, "Can you help me put this on? You rub my back, I'll rub yours."

_"Some people do not take a hint,"_ Shego thought as she sighed and moved over to help 'Kay' with her back. Shego grinned, maybe she could 'help' Kim in a way that would make the redhead keep her distance. At the very least it would give her a chance to mess with Kim's head.

'Shelly' did a wonderfully sensuous job of putting the lotion on 'Kate'. Kim knew she had never received that sort of treatment before when having sunscreen applied. She wasn't sure what it meant, or how she was expected to respond. Should 'Kay' accept this sort of massage? Should she object? What did Shego mean when her hands strayed like that?

Kim counted on her behavior to help disguise her identity more than the wig. 'Kim' would never have boldly approached Shego the way 'Kay' had. And Shego should be unable to see Kim in the silly nuisance she pretended to be. But how should 'Kay' respond to this treatment? Could Shego think 'Kay' was interested in her?

Before Kim could figure out how she should respond Shego lay, face down, on her beach chair. "Undo my top," she directed 'Kay', "make sure you do a good job on my back. You can fasten it back after you're done."

Kim applied the sunscreen to Shego nervously. The pale woman had propositioned her with her hands. Kim didn't know how to respond. Too abrupt and it would be an insult - she wouldn't be able to continue her deception that enabled her to stay close to Shego while remaining incognito. If she tried to give Shego a massage like she had received the older woman would interpret it as… Kim didn't even want to think about that possibility.

Shego accomplished one goal at least. She managed to shut Kim up for a couple hours.

"Lunch?" 'Kate' eventually suggested, "snack shack is right here."

'Shelly' almost thought of seeing how far she could push Kim and demand that 'Kay' bring her something. But for all she knew Kim might get her a hamburger and spit on it, so she closed her magazine. "Okay, get your stuff together."

"I think I'll leave it here. This is a lot of haul and the shack's right there. Besides, it will hold our chairs until we get back."

"You're not worried about thieves? You never know who might be around."

Kim wondered what Shego was implying, but left her towels and other paraphernalia on the beach chair.

A volley ball tournament began after lunch. Shego continued to read but Kim watched the games.

"Some of these people are good," Kim enthused. "You should watch."

"Pass," Shego responded, flipping another page.

"Oh, come on. There's a mother and daughter who look like they're going to win the tournament."

'Shelly' glanced up, and found the blond woman from the morning with an equally tall daughter who looked about seventeen. The two were very good.

"We could beat them," 'Kate' insisted.

"What makes you think that?"

"You're good! We could win."

"What makes you think I'd be any good?"

"As athletic as you are? Come on, let's see if there is time to get in the tournament."

"As athletic as I am? We just met last night. What makes you think I'm athletic?"

"I, uh… When I put the suntan lotion on you, you had good muscle tone," Kim answered lamely.

Shego's eyes narrowed slightly as she watched the mother and daughter. They were good, probably took a lot of pride in how well they played. The mother had insulted her that morning by thinking Shego wouldn't have anyone who wanted to sit with her. "All right, I'm game," 'Shelly' told 'Kay'.

Since the pair entered late they were not given the chance to warm up in any preliminary matches, but sent in to play the apparent tournament winners.

Shego served first. The daughter spiked the ball in between them and the mother sneered at the pair for even trying.

Kim and Shego went down seven points quickly. They didn't have any experience working together. But the two enemies were both fiercely competitive and rallied.

On what would have been the eighth point Kim dove, making a spectacular save and popping the ball in the air where Shego spiked it hard into the sand on their opponent's side.

Shego looked in awe as Kim served, she must have been playing volleyball in college and managed several aces. When their opponents managed to return Kim's serves Shego's defense at the net was devastating.

Kim's run as server put the two in the lead, but before they could win on points one of Shego's returns caught the mother hard in the face and gave her a bloody nose. The referee called the game, awarding it to Kim and Shego.

"Yes!" 'Shelly' gloated.

"I hope you didn't hurt her," 'Kate' said.

"Your fault if I did."

"My fault? How would it be my fault?"

"Your idea to play. I was willing to be a non-combatant, a conscientious objector. But you insisted we get out there in the trenches. If I broke her nose it's your fault."

"I just suggested a simple game of volleyball! You're the one who made it a battle."

"Oh really? You could have hurt yourself on some of those dives you made. You were playing, 'don't take any prisoners'," 'Shelly' argued. "If I hadn't tried to play as hard you'd have shot me for treason. No, your fault the other side took casualties."

They teased each other about it until dinner. 'Kay' seemed determined to stick with 'Shelly' for the meal so Shego reluctantly agreed to meet her at the main restaurant at the resort.

After dinner Shego had a couple cocktails in the lobby bar, she didn't risk drinking too much for fear Kim might attack her. Kim drank a hard lemonade, but mostly stuck with cola.

Having spent more time with Kim Possible than she had ever desired Shego went to her room early, filled the Jacuzzi and soaked. While the green woman had informed the Global Justice agent she needed to relax tired muscles from the unusual exertion she simply wanted Kim out of her face.

Kim, convinced Shego planned to commit a robbery, spent three hectic hours trying to monitor the door to Shego's room and the balcony - the two means by which Shego could leave. Kim's bugging devices picked up the sound of the Jacuzzi, but Kim feared it was only on to cover the sound of Shego leaving.

Before going to bed Shego once again hung her motion sensor alarms on every door in the room.

The hotel detective came up to their floor when another guest complained of Kim's suspicious activities. Kim didn't want to reveal the true reason for her actions, and he warned her to go back to her room and stop annoying the other guests.


	3. Mellowed to that Tender Light

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney, totally. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

**Chapter 3 – Mellowed to that Tender Light**

_Thus mellowed to that tender light  
Which Heaven to gaudy day denies._

Shego felt confused on waking up Tuesday morning. She didn't like Kim. She felt confident of that fact. And stupid little 'Kay' was irritating as hell. But yesterday had been fun. They had worked very well together playing volleyball, and teasing each other later in the day had been infinitely more fun than drinking alone. That though reminded her of a line in a song, something about 'they're sharing a drink they call loneliness, but it's better than drinking alone.' _"No it's not!"_ Shego told herself defiantly. Kim was there for one reason, to put her in prison. With that thought clearly in mind Shego devised a plan which would hopefully keep Kim away from her while the pale woman figured out whether the safest course of action would be to leave the resort early or whether she should face the danger of staying with Kim in the next room.

The Global Justice call woke Kim up. She felt terribly guilty as she answered. "I lost track of Shego last night," she confessed. "She went to her room, and something there was making noise – but I'm worried it was to cover the sound of her leaving. Were there any robberies last night?"

_"Hold on,"_ the lower level GJ operative on the other end of the phone told her. _"Let me check."_ She was back on the phone a minute later. _"No crimes in the area with Shego's MO."_

Kim gave her brief report and headed down for breakfast.

On the elevator down Kim smiled to herself. She had enjoyed volleyball in college, had even considered practicing towards the Olympics. With a partner like Shego… Kim shook off the thought. She was not there to have fun. She had simply enjoyed playing volleyball.

'Shelly' had eaten slowly, waiting for 'Kate' to appear. When the brown-haired woman finally came in for breakfast Shego waved. "Wait for me," Kim mouthed silently as she picked up items from the breakfast buffet.

"Sleep well?" Kim asked as she sat down opposite Shego.

"Great," the pale woman assured her. "What are your plans for the day?"

"My plans?" Kim repeated nervously. There was no good way of telling the other woman that her plans were to watch her every movement.

"Your plans. You know, what are you planning to do today?"

"I don't know; what are you planning to do?"

"I asked you first."

"I guess I'm here for the sun. Maybe sit around on the beach… A brochure in the room said something about a snorkeling excursion being available. Want to see if they have volleyball again this afternoon?"

"A day just lazing around in the sun, huh? Sounds great doesn't it?"

"Yes," Kim agreed enthusiastically. "What could be better?"

"Nothing," Shego agreed, faking a deep sigh. "But while you're lying out in the sun I have to head over to the mall."

"Mall? What mall?"

"One about four blocks west of the resort. Got a couple things I need to pick up."

"Uh, that reminds me… I, uh, didn't pack everything I need. I'd better go with you."

"What do you need? I can buy it and bring it back – no need for us both to miss a morning on the beach."

"No, you can't! I uh, have some special vitamins. They're so many different brands I can't be sure you'd get the right ones."

"You can live a week without special vitamins."

"No," Kim insisted. "They're important to me. I'll go with you."

"I guess if you have to go…" 'Shelly' agreed. "But no need for us to both miss a morning at the beach. How about I give you a list of what I need." The pale woman chuckled inwardly as the puzzled 'Kate' struggled desperately to find a plausible objection.

"I might get lost."

"Four blocks west. Straight out the front door."

"You're the only person I've really talked with since I got here."

"All the more reason for you to stay. Meet new people," Shego assured her. "Try and meet more than one person. You have no idea what kinds of phonies you can meet at a place like this. Present company excluded, of course."

"Of course," Kim gulped. "But how about we go together? Make a fast trip and there'll still be time for beach when we get back?"

Shego sighed, she really wanted to get away from Kim. On the other hand, confusing the younger woman offered some entertainment value. At the mall there might be even more opportunity to screw with Kim's head. "Okay. You aren't dressed for the mall. Should I start and you'll—"

"Wait for me," Kim pleaded, shoveling in her breakfast. "It will take me fifteen minutes to change. Meet you in the lobby."

Seventeen minutes Kim came hurrying into the lobby, still adjusting her blouse. She looked frantically around, but didn't see Shego. Kim looked like she was ready to run out the door when Shego tapped her on the shoulder and Kim literally jumped.

"Where were you?" she gasped.

"Right behind you? Didn't you see me?"

Kim knew Shego had not been right behind her, at least not in any place visible. On the other hand, Kim reflected, perhaps hiding was so second-nature to the thief she wasn't even aware when she did it.

The walk to the mall was uneventful. A Major Nutrition stood near the entrance.

"Go in and look for your vitamins," Shego suggested, "I'll meet you back here in an hour."

In an hour Shego could take a cab, rob two of the four potential targets, and be back at the mall.

"It will just take a second," Kim told her.

"You told me it was so complicated you couldn't trust me to find it."

"Um, but I know what I'm looking for. Wait here."

Shego watched in amusement as Kim ran in, grabbed a bottle at random, paid for it and ran back. "That was fast," the green woman commented.

"Ah, well all Major Nutrition stores are the same – so I knew exactly where to look."

In a department store Shego slipped away from Kim while the younger woman looked at souvenir t-shirts, and bought the package of underwear she planned to use as her excuse for the trip. She got back to Kim, but remained carefully out of sight, watching, until Kim suddenly realized 'Shelly' was gone. The sight of Kim frantically searching through the store was even more amusing than the lightning trip to the vitamin store.

As Kim neared panic mode Shego appeared.

Kim burst out, "Where have you been!"

"In the dressing room. Why, did you miss me?"

"No! I just… Sorry, I shouldn't have yelled like that."

Shego assumed a serious tone, "Prone to panic attacks?"

"Yes, that's what it is. Sorry."

"No problem."

They noticed Persuasion was playing at the mall multiplex. "I want to see that when it comes to my town," Kim said, looking at the poster.

"Hey, I wouldn't mind seeing it either. When's the first matinee?"

"One-thirty."

"Oh, and where is it?"

Kim scanned the poster, "Doesn't say which theater it's playing in. Does it matter?"

"No, I meant where's your home town? Where you from?"

"Mid…"

"Mid what? That's an odd name for a town, where is it?"

"Midterburg. Little town founded by Germans on the Iowa prairie. Just our company and farms for miles around. Probably have to go to Des Moines to find a movie theater."

Shego smiled, she'd have to ask Kim more about her fictional town later. But at the moment, "A couple hours until the show starts. Back to the buffet or grab some lunch at the food court here?"

"Food's probably better back at the resort, but we're air-conditioned here."

Shego didn't try to hide from Kim as they split up for different food vendors, but she caught Kim staring very hard at her as they waited in their respective lines. 'Kay' obviously feared 'Shelly' would attempt a vanishing act.

"Maybe we should have gone back to the resort," Shego commented as she finished her faux Cajun lunch.

"The cashew chicken wasn't too bad," Kim commented. She broke open her fortune cookie and read, 'Be open to new suggestions.'

If 'Kate' had been real, the chatty idiot would have bombarded 'Shelly' with a thousand personal questions about her life. Kim, of course, was afraid to ask too many questions. She assumed Shego would lie to her, and didn't want to sound like she was pumping Shego for information, even though it was what she wanted to do. Shego looked at her watch and leaned back, "Still awhile to wait."

Kim checked her watch, "Yeah. Want to shop?"

"Let's try talking for a minute. I don't really know much about you. Got a steady boyfriend?"

It was not a question Kim felt prepared to answer. And Shego thought she detected a note of real sadness as 'Kay' answered, "Not now. You?"

"I prefer women," 'Shelly' announced. "Does that make you nervous?"

"No," Kim lied. "Are you, uh, sure?"

"That I prefer women? Yes. I dated some men who were… bearable. I want more than that."

"I, uh, think I prefer men," Kay told her.

"You think? That doesn't sound very positive."

"I prefer men! Really."

"How do you know if you never tried it with a woman?"

"I've slept with women."

'Shelly' raised an eyebrow, "Really, care to tell aunt Shelly about it?"

Kim took a deep breath and stared off into space. Shego didn't know who she was, Kim told herself. Kim didn't care what the pale woman thought about her. And Kim needed someone with whom she could talk. Finally she started, "You think you have life all figured out in high school… You have your friends. You know what you're going to do with the rest of your life. And then you go off to college and it all changes…" Her voice trailed off.

"Was there some boy back in high school?"

"Even before high school. We were best friends before we ever started school. We were going to be with each other forever. We ended up in different colleges. That first month we were calling every night. Then it was every other night. We both had classes we needed to keep up with. The calls kept getting farther apart… I'm probably not the easiest person in the world to get along with, pretty high maintenance… I guess I can be pretty demanding." Kate's voice trailed off to a whisper, "He found someone he was more comfortable with."

"What was his name?"

The question surprised Kim, Shego knew Ron's name, "Ra- Rob"

"'Rob' really dumped you?"

"Not dumped… Okay, maybe dumped… I was really angry, screaming at him. He yelled back, said I was always telling him what to do, getting him into trouble, never appreciated… He said Shosh… What kind of stupid name is that? Liked him the way he was. Do I really seem like that much of a control freak? Do I have to get everything my way?"

"We all want things our way. And when we find a compliant person most of us don't listen as well as we should. We take advantage."

Kim's shoulders slumped and she said nothing - staring blankly at the Curry Hut. Shego said nothing for a minute either.

"I can't believe Rod dumped you."

"Rod?"

"Your old boy friend, remember?"

Kim felt certain she had told 'Shelly' Rob was the name of the former boyfriend, but felt compelled to accept Rod. Shego grinned to herself. She wondered if she could convince Kim later that she had said Roy.

"I still can't believe it either," 'Kay' said softly.

"And that was when you started your wild life of sleeping around?"

"I guess… I mean, I was pretty conservative. I didn't do it with as many people as you may be thinking. I just—"

"You were just stupid?" Shego asked. Kim nodded. "Trying to hurt Rod, even though it didn't?"

"Probably," Kim admitted.

"And that was when you slept with a couple women?"

Kim nodded.

"No real interest in them, just experimenting? Using them for sex or revenge?"

"You make it sound awful."

"It… Sorry, you're right. I've done it myself, but you seem like such a nice person. I can't—"

"We just met Sunday, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Shego blushed. "Wait! The fact you were willing to try sleeping with women says you had to have some kind of feeling."

"Back when I was in high school. There was someone I… Someone I kind of had feelings for. Nothing ever happened. But sometimes… No, I was right to never say anything to her."

Shego's eyes lit up, "When you were in high school? A girl?" Kim nodded. "Tell me about her," 'Shelly' demanded. "An experienced older woman, no doubt. You were afraid to say anything to her because you were young and naïve in comparison to her worldly sophistication."

'Kay' gave a wan smile. "Afraid to say anything is right. When I met Monique it was incredible. I, like, wanted to do everything with her. I blew off Rod for days so I could spend every possible minute with her."

'Shelly' sounded disappointed as she chided 'Kate', "You should have said something to her."

"No, I shouldn't have. I'd have lost her as a friend."

"You don't know that."

"I'm pretty sure I would have. She's straight."

"You sure?"

"I'm going to be at her wedding next month."

"So, you're still friends. And Rod?"

"Friends again. Finally. I don't think we talked for more than a year. I don't want to attack Shosh any more. Sometimes… Sometimes I can even think he was right."

Despite the fact Kim was there to arrest Shego and put her in prison the older woman felt sorry for Kim. 'Kay' seemed emotionally wrung out by the time they went to the movie.

They enjoyed it, and discussed it on the walk back to the resort and over dinner that evening.

If not physically exhausting the day had been emotionally draining. Kim felt grateful when Shego expressed a desire to turn in early. Kim would monitor Shego's room for an hour for any sounds that indicated the thief was sneaking out, then Kim would try and get a good night's sleep of her own.

Shego's eyes were almost closed when she realized she had not hung the motion detectors on the doorknobs or sliding doors to the balcony. For a minute she considered just forgetting about it and going to sleep, then she mentally dope-slapped herself for the stupid thought. Kim wanted to lull her into a false sense of security. She wouldn't let herself be trapped like that. For all she knew the GJ agent was a good actress pretending to be a bad actress. She and Ron might even be married and have a kid. The pale woman dragged herself out of bed and set the alarms on the doors.


	4. One Ray the Less

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney. All registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

**Chapter 4 – One Ray the Less**

_One shade the more, one ray the less,  
Had half impaired the nameless grace_

"We wasted a sunny day at the mall - lost a day on the beach - and wake up to this?" Shego groused as 'Shelly' sat at the breakfast buffet with 'Kate' and stared out at the slate gray sky.

"There's got to be something to do," 'Kay' chirped optimistically. "Somebody wrote something about 'improving each shining hour'."

"Somebody wrote something? Is that what you got from the college education your parents paid for? What's next, 'When life gives you lemons…'?"

"Okay, what do you plan to do then?"

"Read in my room and sulk."

_"More likely sneak off and steal something."_ "Come on, there has got to be something better for us to do than that."

"Us?"

"I am making it my sacred duty to make you happy today. Were there any other movies you wanted to see at the multiplex?"

"I didn't come down here to spend my time at the movie theater."

"Video games? There's some kind of arcade by the lobby bar."

"That's where mommy and daddy send the junior set while they're in the bar drinking too much."

'Kate' assumed a solemn air, "Sorry, I didn't realize you were too old to have fun."

"I am not too old to have fun."

"I'll ask the waiter to get you a Geritol and prune juice cocktail."

"Will you shut up if we go to the arcade?"

"Absolutely," Kim promised.

It had seemed like a good idea at the time. But they ended up as the two oldest people in the arcade room. And after two boys, aged thirteen and fourteen, beat them badly at foosball the women took what little dignity they had left to the bar farthest from the one in the lobby. There Kim tried to drown her sorrow in a hard lemonade while Shego ordered a mimosa. This bar had five pool tables along one side, and after ascertaining children were not allowed the two women asked for the balls and cues and played eight-ball.

Gentle showers fell on and off all day as the women stayed at the table, shooting pool. With the addition of some pretzels the two women basically drank their way through lunch. Kim alternated between the hard cider and hard lemonade. While the two consumed the same amount of alcohol Shego had a higher tolerance. Kim won most of the early games, but as the day progressed 'Shelly' won most of the games.

"We should make this more interesting," Shego suggested in mid-afternoon. "Want to play strip eight-ball?"

"You just want to see me naked."

"What's your point?"

"How about, whoever loses the next game has to pay for dinner?"

"We're at an all-inclusive. The meals are part of the deal."

Kim giggled, "Okay, loser has to pay for dinner tonight _and_ breakfast tomorrow morning."

"You're on," 'Shelly' laughed.

They surrendered the pool equipment for an early dinner. 'Kate' agreed to a before-dinner cocktail.

_"How far is Kim willing to go with this stupid charade?"_ Shego wondered as the giggling young woman threw pieces of popcorn in the air and caught them in her mouth. Or rather, tried to catch them with her mouth. Half the popcorn fell on Kim, Shego, or the floor, and the waitress in the bar gave Kim the evil eye.

Shego stared at Kim. Even when Shego got lucky she never had someone as cute as Kim spending time with her. A thought that would have seemed incredible even a day before suddenly went through her mind. _"Can I get her in the sack?"_ At the moment it didn't matter to the green woman if Kim was any good in bed or not. Just the bragging rights for having bagged Kim when villains got together could make it worthwhile.

After dinner the two moved to the lobby bar. Kim ordered a soda, "I've had a lot more than I usually drink today."

The two made small talk about the news for awhile, then 'Shelly' suggested, "You know, if we're just going to talk with each other we could go up to one of our rooms and avoid the background noise. Your Jacuzzi or mine?"

"Together?"

"No, you get in yours. I'll get in mine. We'll open the doors between our rooms and scream back and forth at each other... Of course I mean together. I've got a bottle of champagne in my room fridge. Do you want to share that?"

"I'm not great at champagne. I don't mind asti, but you probably have brut."

"Asti?" 'Shelly' snorted, "might as well drink ginger ale."

"And what's wrong with ginger ale?" Kim giggled in mock outrage. "Some of my best friends is ginger ale… are ginger ale… I never met a ginger ale I didn't—"

"I will attempt to add sophistication to your palate," Shego told her. "This is a good bottle, and while I'm willing to drink more than half I want you to try some. Sip it slowly and try to appreciate the drier taste."

"Dry taste," Kim giggled. "Can I have a glass of air?"

Kim went to her room to put on a bathing suit while Shego went to hers to fill the Jacuzzi and get out the champagne. In lieu of champagne flutes she went with the plastic glasses provided by the resort.

In her room Kim tried to assess what was happening. She felt confident she was more sober than she appeared, but admitted to herself she was not completely sober. Was this actually a good idea? Part of her said it wasn't, she needed to tell Global Justice she had failed. Part of her refused to admit failure. Part of her told her that it was a bad idea, but it was too late to back out now and she would just have to follow through of it. And somewhere in the neighborhood of her stomach she had a funny, warm tingling feeling that, quite apart from the question of whether or not this was a good idea, Kim needed to relax and enjoy whatever was going to happen.

Kim slipped on a small white bikini. She had never worn it in public and wasn't even sure why she had thrown it in the suitcase – probably because it took up no room at all in her bag. It had been a waste of money, no one had ever seen her in it. But she had felt especially daring that day when trying on suits and had bought it along with two others on sale. She had worn one of the other two playing volleyball on Monday. Kim took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror, _"Well, it's showtime."_ 'Kay' readjusted the top a little in a vain attempt at modesty. She wondered what 'Shelly' would think of her sexy swimwear, then wondered why she cared what Shego thought. Irritated with herself she went over and opened the connecting door on her side of the wall separating the two room, and knocked on the door on Shego's side.

"Come on in, it's unlocked."

Kim pushed the door open. Shego, in a terry-cloth bathrobe, was lighting candles on the dresser. When Kim came in the green woman turned off the electric lights, leaving the room illuminated with the dim glow of candle light.

"Was, ah, all this planned for me?" 'Kay' wondered aloud.

"Not really. I was hoping to meet someone interesting while I was here. Instead I met you."

Kim pouted, "That's not very nice."

"Okay, I was hoping to meet someone I'd get into bed with. You interested?"

"Oh, yeah. No. Sorry, I…"

Shego put Kim out of her misery. "Here, let me help you into the Jacuzzi. Don't want you falling and hurting yourself."

Kim took Shego's hand with gratitude and climbed into the hot, frothing water. "Oh, this is nice," she moaned, settling on the built in bench."

"Thanks, I'm getting the champagne and will be right in." Shego opened the bottle and brought it, along with the plastic glasses, over to the edge of the Jacuzzi. She filled the two glasses about half full, then dropped the terry-cloth bathrobe to the floor.

Kim gulped, and tried to look away, but couldn't. Her own skimpy little bikini seemed positively modest when compared to the fact Shego wore nothing at all. Kim was too flustered to even offer Shego a hand to help her get in. She tried desperately to think of something witty to say, but couldn't think of anything.

After sinking onto the bench beside Kim the green woman commented, "I always prefer it in the nude." She took one of the two cups and handed it to Kim, then took the other for herself, "To new friends," she said.

"To new friends," Kim agreed and the two touched their glasses together. Kim took too large a gulp and ended up choking and sputtering.

"Small sips," Shego warned.

"It's awful!"

"Small sips," Shego told her again. "Draw out the experience. Savor the moment. You aren't in any hurry to get away from me, are you?"

"No," Kim said nervously.

The two relaxed in the hot water, slowly slipped champagne, and relived the games of the day, and how bad luck had kept them from beating the other as often as they deserved.

'Shelly' refilled the glasses and conversation slowed somewhat. They talked a little about volleyball, and the beach, and the movie. But mostly they looked at each other, each with her own sense of anticipation, and each distinctly nervous.

Shego held the bottle up towards the candles and gave it a little swirl to try and gauge the remaining level. "I think we can kill it off this time." She gave Kim a little more than she had the two previous times, and filled her own glass to the rim.

"I'm not much of a drinker," Kim admitted as she accepted the third glass of champagne. "I'm getting a little buzz."

"That's okay, just don't drive back to your room."

Kim giggled more than she should have and Shego smiled. She would try and see if she could get Kim out of that little swimsuit she was in.

The thought raised an ethical problem for the greenish woman. Her years as hero had drilled certain moral principles into her. She didn't kill, and she wouldn't force sex on another person. _"But she wants me,"_ one voice told Shego, while another told her, _"She's drunk."_

Shego slid over a little closer to Kim. She stretched out her left arm across the back of the tub.

Kim accepted the invitation and slid closer to Shego, lying her head on the older woman's shoulder. _"She wants it,"_ Shego told herself. Kim enjoyed the sensation as Shego's arm wrapped around her and her hand caressed Kim's shoulder.

The two continued to work on their champagne. Kim drank slowly, because she didn't really like it. Shego drank hers a bit faster. She hoped to need both hands for something other than drinking soon.

Kim noticed the hand on her shoulder had begun to move in a slightly different manner. It took a minute or two before Kim realized Shego was gently working the shoulder strap of the little white top off Kim's shoulder. 'Kay' wondered if the top would 'fall down' in the water, or 'float up.' It was a little difficult to feel upset. The two were sitting so close that Kim's arm rubbed up against Shego's breast. It felt nice. _"If Shego's here naked what does it matter if I lose my top?"_ Kim wondered.

Shego wondered how she'd get Kim out of the bottom half of the swim suit. The green woman smiled as the shoulder strap obligingly drooped off Kim's shoulder. Kim smiled back. Unfortunately the suit was so tight that the top stayed in place. It might need a little 'help' to quit its position. The pale woman set her empty cup down on the edge of the Jacuzzi and slowly stretched her right arm towards Kim's breasts.

Kim reminded herself she was doing this as a job for Global Justice, and giggled. _"They'll never believe I got Shego in bed without her knowing it was me."_

Shego's hand had almost reached its goal when a lightning flash filled the room with a light which seemed as bright as divine wrath and thunder shook the building.

"Damn!" Shego said, jerking her hand back. "Dangerous to be in water during a thunderstorm."

"That's what my parent's always told me," Kim agreed, automatically adjusting her strap back in place as Shego pulled the plug. 'Kate' mentally kicked herself for readjusting the strap - it might discourage 'Shelly'.

'Shelly,' meanwhile, tried to regain self control_. "Drunk and my enemy,"_ she reminded herself.

They helped each other out of the Jacuzzi and Shego wrapped one of the enormous fluffy towels around Kim.

"Can we go out on the balcony and watch the storm together?" Kim asked.

"Sure," Shego told her, "I'll be out in a minute."

Kim pulled the sliding glass door to the balcony open. A gust of wind extinguished most of the candles and forced Shego to turn on a small electric light. After the heat of the Jacuzzi the fierce wind of the storm front seemed freezing. Kim shivered as she stood, dripping on the balcony.

"Cold?" Shego asked when she slipped out. She wore the terry-cloth bathrobe again.

"You're not?" Kim asked in disbelief, her teeth almost chattering.

"I'm pretty flexible in terms of external temperatures," the pale woman shrugged.

_"You're simply flexible,"_ Kim thought as Shego stepped behind the younger woman and wrapped her arms around her. Kim closed her eyes and purred as a warm feeling flushed her body. _"This is wonderful,"_ she thought as she leaned back. Shego's arms tightened around her. The warmth of Shego's embrace brought a smile to Kim's lips. Kim began a soft, tuneless humming, swaying her body back and forth.

Shego closed her eyes and smiled, swaying back and forth with Kim. The two women shared the same thought, how surprisingly good it felt for the two of them to be together.

Shego began to think past bragging rights for getting Kim in bed. It might be fun to have a partner who could keep up with her physically. The pale woman hugged Kim a little tighter and dreamed of making love.

Shego rubbed her nose along the side of Kim's neck - then began to kiss the younger woman's neck.

Kim shuddered, not a shudder of cold or fear, but rather of anticipation as Shego's lips worked along her neck. She'd had too much to drink and was on a mission, trying to extract information from the green woman. That was why she felt this way. She had to play along to gain Shego's confidence, didn't she? It was not like she _wanted_ to get in bed with Shego or anything, it was just that her job required sacrifices sometimes. And if she just happened to enjoy the sacrifice she was willing to make for Global Justice, where was the harm in that?

Shego continued to fight her own instincts. She wanted to pick the younger woman up, carry her to bed, and spend the night having sex. _"Drunk and my enemy,"_ Shego reminded herself each time she kissed Kim's neck. _"Drunk and my enemy."_ Shego realized she had to stop now, or she'd never be able to.

"You need to go back to your room," Shego croaked, dropping her arms from Kim.

Kim turned around and faced Shego. "But it's so warm and nice in your arms," Kim protested, throwing her arms around Shego and snuggling close. "A little more cuddling, please?" Throwing her arms around Shego exposed the skimpy little bikini.

Looking down, Shego saw Kim's barely restrained breasts pressed against her bath robe. Shego sighed deeply and tried to look away. Without thinking Shego's arms went around Kim, holding her, but the pale woman stayed in possession of her faculties. "No, you really need to go… before…"

Kim looked up into Shego's eyes, "Before what?" she asked softly. Then she closed her eyes and raised her lips towards the older woman's face, expecting Shego's lips to meet her own.

Kim felt Shego's lips press against her forehead. "You really need to go back to your room. Now."

"But—"

"Now," Shego ordered, opening the door back into the room. She escorted Kim to the doorway between their rooms, and gave the younger woman a gentle push to move her in the proper direction.

_"She was drunk,"_ Shego told herself. _ "And she's my enemy. I'm not getting any emotional ties to her."_ Shego closed her eyes and remembered the picture, Kim with her eyes closed and lips raised in anticipation of a kiss, an expression of mingled innocence and lust on her face… The red lips so close to her own, asking to be kissed… _"Drunk, and my enemy. Drunk, and my enemy."_

Shego hung the motion sensor alarms up in her room. If Kim wanted to get her confused before trying to arrest her, the redhead was doing a heck of a good job.


	5. Waves in Every Raven Tress

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

**Chapter 5 – Waves in Every Raven Tress**

_Which waves in every raven tress,  
Or softly lightens o'er her face;_

Shego woke up angry with herself. She wasn't certain if she felt greater anger with herself for her own weakness or the failure of missed opportunity. She had wanted to go to bed with her worst enemy - a woman who knew who she was and wanted her in prison. A weakness like that could be the end of her. She was angry at herself for one of those reasons and wasn't sure which one. And she was angry with herself for not knowing why she should be angry with herself. And she was angry with herself simply for being angry with herself. And angry with Kim for confusing her like this. Kim Possible in bed? It might have been good. It might have been wonderful. Shego groaned, unsure when she'd last had good sex. It had been so long even bad sex was sounding good to her.

The only possible ray of hope Shego saw in the mess was that Kim might leave her alone after last night and give her a day to clear her head.

Kim woke up to the ringing phone with a headache. She had consumed far more than she normally drank, but told herself she had not been drunk. She could remember everything that happened, everything. Her report to Global Justice was extremely short. It consisted of assuring them that Kim had kept a close eye on Shego all day. The thief had done nothing but relax and enjoy herself. Kim omitted any details on exactly how closely she had watched Shego.

After the phone call she stared at the ceiling, wondering how much alcohol might have influenced her perceptions. She remembered Shego's arms around her and feeling warm and safe. She remembered wanting Shego to kiss her. She groaned, she had wanted Shego to kiss her, that was wrong on so many levels. And Shego wouldn't kiss her! Kim felt disappointed. Then Kim remembered the feel of the older woman's lips on her forehead and jumped out of bed fast enough to make the headache worse and ran into the bathroom. She smiled at the lipstick print on her forehead, then cursed herself for smiling and staggered back and flopped down on the bed.

She wondered why Shego had not kissed her… Maybe Shego didn't find her attractive. Kim wondered why that thought hurt her feelings.

Kim just caught the tail end of the breakfast buffet. The snack shack was open twenty-four hours a day, but Kim did not feel like a greasy burger or slice of pizza for breakfast.

After breakfast Kim went back to her room and sat on the edge of the bed, wondering what to do, what to say to 'Shelly'.

Shego was not in the prime location by the volleyball net and snack shack. Kim hoped it meant the men there had simply beaten Shego to the spot. It took Kim almost half an hour to locate the older woman in a shady corner as far from her earlier location as she could find.

Without a word 'Kate' dragged a beach chair closer to Shego, dropped her over-sized bag beside it and sat down. She pulled a book from her bag and began reading. The silence continued, uninterrupted, between them for almost hour. Neither felt quite certain how to speak of the night before. 'Kate' finally broke the silence, "Need me to rub some suntan lotion on your back?"

"I'm in the shade."

"The UV reflects off the pool. You still need protection."

'Shelly' hesitated for a moment, then said "Thanks," sat up and turned her back to Kim.

The younger woman took an extra long time rubbing in the lotion. There was nothing erotic in the way she rubbed it in. It was simply being very thorough, or perhaps she spent her time gathering the courage to say, "Ah, thanks for not taking advantage of me last night."

"No problem. I am in favor of consenting adults doing whatever they damn well please. But I wasn't sure if you were sober enough to consent."

"You surprise me sometimes."

"How's that? I mean, you never saw me before Sunday, right?"

Kim blushed, "Ah, right… I'm done. Will you rub lotion on my back?"

If Kim prolonged rubbing in the suntan lotion to work up courage, Shego prolonged rubbing the suntan lotion on Kim to let her know that she had missed something the night before. Apparently Kim possessed erogenous zones she never knew existed, or maybe Shego's caresses were simply exciting her. Kim almost whimpered in disappointment when Shego announced, 'Done."

Kim opened her book and tried to read. She couldn't. All she could think about was what might have happened last night. Based on what Shego could do simply applying suntan lotion the experience might have been incredible. She told herself she would only have gone to bed with Shego in an effort to learn something from the green woman. But the smile on Kim's face had nothing to with anything she would have told GJ.

Every time Shego turned a page she took a sidewise glance at Kim. _"Let her make the move,"_ Shego told herself

It was mid afternoon before Kim felt up to lunch. As Kim and Shego enjoyed their lunch two women walked by they had seen several times in the lobby or buffet. The two were always so close to each other that 'Shelly' had once referred to them as the 'Siamese twins'. Today the two were dressed up more than the other guests at the resort.

"Where you going?" 'Kate' called.

"Club Lido. You two should go."

Shego pretended she had not heard the conversation as 'Kate' nudged her, "Want to go?"

"Want to go where?"

"Club Lido."

"Club Lido? Where did you hear about it?"

"The Siamese twins just recommended it. Please? Please? Please?"

"Where is it?"

"I don't know. I'll ask the concierge."

Shego assumed a hurt tone, "Oh, so I'm not good enough for you anymore. Now you want to ask the concierge."

Kim stuck her tongue out. "Come on. It will be more fun that foosball."

"Well…"

Kim went into her puppy-dog pout and the older woman laughed, "Okay, we'll try Club Lido. I think I brought something for club wear."

"I know I did," 'Kay' told her.

After an early dinner they separated to dress in their own rooms. They each wondered how the other's definition of club wear compared with her own. A half hour later Shego opened her connecting door and knocked on Kim's.

"Come in," Kim called.

The door swung in and Kim thought, _"Wow!"_ Shego's dress was long, with a slit up one side, and made of a soft, intensely black material that seemed to absorb all light. Kim had no idea what kept the strapless dress up, but suspected faith represented a goodly portion of the magic. The two words 'Kate' would have used to describe the dress would have been sophisticated and sexy.

Cute and flirty would have been 'Shelly's words of choice for Kim's outfit. The short skirt and matching midriff-baring top in orange with blue accents was of some swishy material that swirled at the slightest movement.

"You look like a cheerleader," Shego grinned.

"Well, I wa… I always wished I could have been one when I was in high school."

Club Lido was two hotels south, and they paid a cover charge since they were staying at a different resort.

Kim took pleasure in the fact she was better than Shego at fast dancing. On the slow numbers Shego's body moved sensuously against Kim. Kim found her body tingling at the older woman's touch. As the night went on Shego grew increasingly bolder with her hands. Kim wondered if she should tell 'Shelly' to behave. _ "I've just gaining her confidence so I can quiz her,"_ Kim told herself. But enjoyed the feel of the older woman's body pressed against her. The tingling sensation seemed to increase as the pale woman's hands explored Kim's body and Kim pressed herself against the dark haired woman.

The younger woman didn't tell her to stop, and she certainly hadn't consumed too much alcohol. Shego smiled, confident she'd be getting lucky tonight.

"You're in a very good mood," Kim whispered in her ear.

"Shouldn't I be?" Shego replied. She patted Kim's rear and left her hand there.

Shego didn't know what Kim was after, but at the moment she didn't care. She wasn't about to let her guard down completely, and she didn't trust Kim at all. But she was going to bed with Kim when they got back and Shego would make Kimmie scream her name. Drakken was never going to believe it when she told him.

"Want to come to my room for a cup of coffee?" Kim invited as they strolled, hand in hand, back to the hotel.

"Sounds wonderful. Let me slip into something more 'comfortable'. Leave your door unlocked.

Kim was filling the carafe with water when Shego walked in through the connecting doors, wearing a sheer black nightie that was never intended as sleepwear.

"Like it?" the green woman purred.

Kim swallowed hard, "It's… You're…" Kim wondered how it managed to be even more revealing than Shego's lack of clothes last night for the Jacuzzi. Or, maybe not more revealing, just more provocative.

"Do I look good enough to eat," Shego smirked.

Kim blushed, "Let me get the coffee started."

Shego stared in amazement as Kim poured the water from the carafe into the water reservoir on the machine and nervously examined one of the cups to avoid looking at Shego. "Wait, when you asked me to come to your room for a cup of coffee you really meant come to your room for a cup of coffee?"

"Well, decaf," Kim answered, "it's late. What did you think I meant?"

"I don't know, Kim, I was kind of hoping it meant 'let's get naked and roll around on the bed'."

The younger woman dropped the cup she was holding. It clattered loudly on the counter but didn't break. Kim turned and stared, "What did you just say?"

Shego sighed, "I was hoping the invitation was for a night in bed."

"Before that!"

"Before that… When I asked if I looked good enough to eat?"

"My name! What name did you use?"

"Kay, I said Kay."

"No you didn't!"

"Kate?"

Eyes wide with fright Kim shook her head 'no'.

"Well, if that wasn't what I said, you tell me what I called you."

Kim hesitated, wondering if there was any chance she had heard wrong. "You called me… You called me…"

"Damn, I guess I slipped. I'm surprised I hadn't said it earlier. Of maybe you just didn't notice any other times."

"You know."

"Yeah. Take off the damn wig, Princess. I think you look better as a redhead."

Never taking her eyes off Shego, Kim reached up and pulled off the wig.

"You really thought that would fool me?" Shego demanded.

"When did you recognize me?"

"Oh, I don't know. One second after seeing you, maybe less. I saw you from behind and thought, "Hot damn, that looks just like Kimmie's ass."

"What?"

"Always loved your rear, Kim. You never noticed how many times my hands were on it when we were rolling around in pointless clinches?"

Kim's eyes flashed with anger, "That's… That's…"

"Flattering is the word you're looking for."

"Sick," Kim spat, "that's sick!"

Shego stared at Kim curiously. "You sure didn't seem to mind when we were out on the dance floor tonight. The way you were rubbing yourself against me I wasn't sure if we'd get back to our rooms or you'd pull me down in the elevator."

"That's a lie."

"No it isn't. I wondered if you'd be going down while we were going up."

"You disgust me."

"Then why have you been coming on to me for two days?"

"I haven't!"

Shego stared at Kim, wondering how the younger woman could change so much. "Oh, wait… I get it now. Hero Kim Possible is too good and pure to get in bed with a thief," the green woman spat. "But as stupid little Kate you could tell yourself you were just doing it for your country and that made it okay. You didn't wear the wig to fool me, Princess. You wore it to fool yourself. There was no sacrifice too great for you to make - even if it meant sex with your enemy. If you could fool Shego, her feelings don't count, then it was okay to have sex for God and country. Was that why you were drinking so much yesterday, wanted to give yourself an excuse for throwing yourself at me?"

"I didn't throw myself at you," Kim almost shouted.

"Watch the volume, Princess, unless you want the house detective to give us a warning. I've never had anyone throw themselves at me the way you tried to last night."

Kim kept the volume down, but her voice trembled with her fury, "That is a lie!"

"A lie? A lie that you held me tight? A lie you closed your eyes and tilted your head back so I could kiss you? Loved the way your lips were just a little parted. You wanted my tongue in your mouth. What are you really angry about, Princess? The fact I saw through your disguise or the fact you find me attractive?"

"I don't find you attractive," Kim snarled.

"Bull shit! 'Kate' was begging for sex last night. If I'd asked you to stay in my room and get naked you'd have been there in a heartbeat."

"I was playing a part! I just wanted you to think I was interested."

Shego smirked at the younger woman, "You're a lousy liar. You blush. You're lying now."

"I'm not lying, I'm just angry."

Shego laughed, "Are you wired? Are you lying for the lovely folk back at Global Justice or are you lying to yourself? Because I'm certainly not buying it… Um, given the size of that little dress I'd say you're lying to yourself, 'cause there sure isn't any room for a wire in that. And I didn't feel it while you plastered yourself to me while we were dancing."

"It was just acting."

"Oh, and 'oo was so very good at playing dress up and big girl! Let Shego give you a big kiss."

Shego threw her arms open to hug Kim, but the redhead slapped her. The pale woman stepped back, startled, and rubbing her cheek.

"What's wrong with you?" the older woman demanded.

There were tears in Kim's eyes, "I hate you! I hate you!"

"Are you all right?" There was real concern in Shego's voice.

"No! I hate you!" Then Kim attacked the older woman, a clumsy attack with her own tears and emotions making her ineffective.

Kim swung at Shego with her right, and the green woman caught her hand. Kim tried the left, with the same result. The younger woman struggled, trying to free herself. Shego held on tight, she didn't want to hurt Kim, but she didn't want to get used as a punching bag either. Afraid that Kim might try and bring a knee into play Shego quickly jerked them both sideways and they fell to the floor. Shego managed to stay on top. It wasn't difficult to stay in control. Kim was sobbing now, too emotionally confused to fight.

"What's wrong, Princess?" Shego asked softly, keeping a firm grip on Kim's arms.

"I hate you!" Kim insisted.

"We hated each other for a long time. I don't think you ever cried about it."

"I hate you," Kim repeated.

Shego felt confused, unable to figure out what was going on with Kim. And since the younger woman seemed unable to talk rationally Shego tried to understand Kim's feelings in the best way left. She pressed her lips down on Kim's.

The younger woman resisted for two seconds, and then was fiercely kissing Shego.

Kim's tongue was at Shego's lips, demanding admission. Their tongues wrestled briefly for domination, then Shego broke the kiss.

"You hate me?" Shego asked softly.

"No."

Shego kissed Kim again. The older woman decided to live dangerously and relaxed her grip on Kim's arms, shifting from trying to restrain Kim to simply holding the crying woman.

"What's wrong, Princess? And I mean really. Do you want me to just go back to my room?"

Kim hesitated, "I don't want to want you."

"That doesn't make any--"

Shego's words were cut off as Kim pressed her lips against Shego's in a fierce kiss. Both women were breathing heavily when it ended, but Kim's tears had stopped.

"We're enemies," Kim reminded Shego. "I could pretend this was all an assignment and I was going to bed with you out of duty if you didn't know who I was. You killed it…"

"We're the same women we were an hour ago… Hell, you were faking who you were an hour ago and I was faking that I didn't know it. It was okay to crawl in bed together if we were both lying, but it's wrong if we're honest with each other?"

"Well, if you say it that way it just sounds stupid."

Shego softly stroked Kim's cheek, "What do you want, Princess? Be honest. Do you want me to go back to my room and we lock the doors between us? Or do you want me to stay here and slowly undress you? Do you want me to kiss you again? Do you want to see if I can make you scream my name? You want to make me scream your name? What do you want, Princess?"

Kim lay silent for a minute, and then pulled Shego down to her lips. Another long kiss ended with them both panting.

"Say it, Princess," Shego demanded. "Admit to yourself you want this as much as I do. This has to be because we both want it. There's too much bad history behind us. Too many times we had to prove something by beating the other."

"Please, Shego," Kim whispered.

The green woman smiled and nuzzled Kim's neck, licking and kissing the younger woman's throat.

"Please, Shego, what?" she teased. "Tell me, Pumpkin, tell me what you want. You want me to sample a little pumpkin pie?"

Kim trembled in her arms. Not from fear, the redhead trembled with desire. "Please, Shego. Stop the teasing. I want us to get on the bed… I want us to make… to have… God, I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you this minute."

Shego kissed Kim softly. "Your wish is my command, Princess." She stood and offered Kim a hand to get up off the floor.

Shego took Kim in her arms, holding the younger woman as she composed herself.

"So it's really going to happen?" Kim whispered.

"Really going to happen, Pumpkin," Shego said as she found the zipper on Kim's top and pulled it down. "Unless you really want us to drink that damn coffee"

Shego undressed Kim slowly, teasing them both with anticipation.

Hours later a satiated Kim fell asleep, exhausted. The two women, excited at what was happening, unsure if it would ever happen again, not certain about the reality of the moment had tried to do _everything_. The self-deception had not ended. _"It doesn't mean anything," _Shego told herself. _"A roll in the hay – nothing more. We're still enemies."_

Shego looked at the disheveled Kim in her arms. The thief knew she should go back to her room and lock the door between them - maybe even drag the couch in front of the connecting door. But the sleeping woman was just too cute, some hair wildly out of place from their shared exertions, some sticking to her sweaty forehead. Shego told herself,_ "She's too tired to attack me tonight,"_ before she too drifted off to sleep.


	6. Thoughts Serenely Sweet

Disney owns all the characters from the Kim Possible series.

**Chapter 6 – Thoughts Serenely Sweet  
**

_Where thoughts serenely sweet express,  
How pure, how dear their dwelling-place._

The phone woke them.

As Kim reached for the phone Shego noticed the clock. They'd had almost three hours of sleep. "Don't answer it," Shego groaned.

"I have to," Kim apologized, "or they'll send in a team to rescue me."

"You want to be rescued?"

"You want a dozen men breaking down the door and finding us like this?"

"Fine, answer the damn phone."

_"Are you all right?"_ the Global Justice agent on the other end of the line demanded as Kim appeared to falter before giving the third code phrase to show nothing was wrong.

"Fine," Kim gasped as Shego's tongue found an especially ticklish spot. "I had lasagna for dinner last night."

Shego looked up, puzzled, "No you didn't," she whispered.

Kim put a finger to her lips, warning the pale woman to be quiet.

"No," Kim told the person on the phone, "I haven't been able to find out if she has any plans to steal anything. She's mostly staying around the resort… I, I think I need to be taken off the mission. I'm afraid my identity may have been compromised."

_"Identity compromised?"_ Shego gave an evil grin and went to serious work on Kim's body with her tongue and lips. _"I'll show you compromised."_

Kim was panting as she tried to get off the line. "Got to hang up," Kim moaned, "I really gotta go…" The redhead quickly ended the call and let out a scream of pure pleasure.

"Gotta go, or gotta come?" Shego smirked.

"You… are… evil…" Kim panted.

"Thanks," Shego laughed. "I always say if you don't think sex is dirty you aren't doing it right."

Kim shook her head sadly, "I think you need more sleep."

"I'll second that emotion," the pale woman yawned.

Kim rolled Shego off her. "You'll sleep better if you're relaxed. I know just the thing."

"No! I'm fine," Shego insisted.

"Only fine? I can leave you feeling better than that."

Kim smiled in pleasure as she held the sleeping Shego. She had made the older woman scream her name – twice.

Around eleven the feeling of Shego moving beside her, and putting her arms around her, woke Kim. The red head smiled at the warmth of Shego's embrace.

"I can't believe you're awake," Kim yawned.

"The maid opened the door to clean… I told her to come back later," Shego answered. "Or I told her to go to hell. I don't remember which."

They lay in bed. Kim smiled as Shego's hands slowly explored her body. She wondered if Shego felt as amazed at what had happened as she did. Shego probably felt even more surprised at how things had turned out.

"Why didn't you... with Katie the other night? We could have had another day in bed."

"When you were drunk and lying to me about who you were?"

"I wasn't drunk! I'd just had… well, okay, a little too much. But I wasn't drunk! And you knew who I was!"

"But you thought I didn't." Shego pointed out.

"Okay, I guess so… But I was coming on to you, wasn't I?"

"Was it you coming on to me, or the booze, or stupid little 'Kay'?" Shego demanded.

Kim hesitated, "I'm not sure. Maybe all three."

"But isn't it better this way?" Shego asked, as she planted a string of light kisses down Kim's shoulder.

"Yes," Kim giggled, struggling to sit up. "Let's go get something to eat, I'm hungry."

"Only hungry?" Shego asked, pulling Kim down onto the bed and rolling on top of her, "I'm ravenous."

Kim looked up into Shego's eyes and smiled, "Oh my, Grandma, what beautiful big eyes you have," she lisped in a little girl's voice.

"The better to see you with, my dear."

"And what beautiful lips you have."

"The better to kiss you with, my dear."

"Oooh," Kim panted, "what a really wonderful tongue you have."

Shego's tongue was preoccupied, however, and unable to answer

"If we don't go downstairs soon they'll close the lunch buffet. Besides, we've got to get out of here before we kill each other," Kim groaned two hours later.

Shego stared up at the ceiling, a vacant expression on her face, "What a way to go."

Kim giggled, "The undertaker wouldn't be able to get the smile off your face."

Shego turned her head and stared at Kim, "Oh yeah, like there's not one on yours."

Kim laughed, "I can see the headlines in the paper. Kim Possible and Shego found dead in resort."

"Hey, how come you get top billing?"

"Because… You're right… You are definitely on top."

Shego appeared to take Kim's words as a hint.

"No, seriously, we need to get out and get some food and fresh air," Kim pleaded.

"Why," asked Shego, sensuously stroking Kim's hip and thigh.

"Because if we don't take a break now we'll be too tired tonight for any fun."

"I'm really not into delayed gratification," Shego said, reaching for a breast.

Kim swatted her hand, "I am! And besides. I don't think I've got a thrill left in my body just now. I need a little break to recharge."

They staggered out of Kim's room just in time for a late lunch.

"What do you want to do this afternoon?" Kim asked as they left the dining room.

Shego pinched Kim's bottom, "Guess."

"Seriously."

"What makes you think I'm not serious?"

Kim sighed, "Are you trying to get us into the Guinness World Book of Records?"

"Oh, that is a great idea, Princess, I wonder what the record is for a twenty-four hour period."

"No," Kim said firmly. "We are not going back to a room."

"The beach? It seems a little public. You never struck me as the kinky type."

"We are not, I repeat _not_, going to have sex this afternoon."

"You never let me have any fun," Shego pouted.

Kim glared at her.

Shego looked at her watch, "Okay, you haven't let me have any fun in the last thirty-seven minutes."

"You are, without a doubt, the most hedonistic person I've met in my entire life."

"Thank you. I've always felt that hedonism is its own reward."

"There's a public beach just north of the hotel zone. We are going to leave the hotel and go walk along the boardwalk."

"Why?"

"To keep your mind off sex for the rest of the afternoon."

"Are you seeing a psychologist, Princess?"

"Why would I need to see one?"

"You seem to have a serious inability to focus on what is important."

Kim sighed, "I'd say I think I created a monster, but I'll bet you were like this before I ever met you."

"Oh, serious flaw in your plan, Pumpkin."

"What's that?"

"We need to put on swim suits before you we walk along the beach. We go upstairs now and we may not come down."

"You go up first. I'm going to have a soda at the lobby bar. When you come down I'll go put on a suit."

"I have to leave you?"

"You'll be back in ten minutes."

"How will I stand the separation?"

"You'll survive."

"Yes, but no sooner are we reunited but we are torn cruelly torn asunder again when you go in to put on your suit."

"You got a better suggestion?"

"You could let me watch."

"That suggestion," Kim pointed out, "is why we'll do it my way."

Shego looked at her watch again, "Forty-one minutes since you let me have any fun."

"Go! Now!" Kim ordered.

When Kim returned Shego managed to remain silent until they left the hotel and headed toward the boardwalk. "A _pink_ two-piece swimsuit? God, Possible, do you still have your pom-poms from high school? Want to shake them in my face…" Shego's voice trailed off and her lips curled in a curiously crooked smile.

"Mind out of the gutter, Shego," Kim hissed. "And you have no room to criticize on style. A _green and black_ two-piece? Your fashion sense suffers from arrested development. Did you have to get that custom made?"

"Actually, I did. And once you hit the perfect style – why change?"

"I have to get you out of that suit."

"Hey, I offered. You said no."

"Gah! You are impossible!"

Shego looked at her watch. "Seventy-two minutes since you let me have any fun."

The two did their own impression of the Siamese twins as they strolled down the boardwalk hand in hand. "Don't let this go to your head, Possible, but you were right, we needed to get out."

Kim started to reply, and then changed her mind about what she meant to say, "Ooh, you know what could make this even better?"

"Yes, but you already said you wouldn't have sex on the beach with me."

"You're impossible!"

Shego looked at her watch, "One hour, thirty-two minutes."

"Ice cream!"

"Ice cream?"

"Ice cream! The only thing better than taking a walk with you along the boardwalk is an ice cream cone while we do it!"

"Either I'm lousy in bed or you've a serious ice cream fetish going," Shego grumbled.

Kim grabbed Shego by the hand and pulled her to the ice cream stand.

Cones in hand they returned to the boardwalk's ocean view.

Shego rolled her eyes in amusement as Kim's pink tongue traced its way up the ice cream. "Strawberry," she snorted, "could you possibly get any more predictable?"

"I don't know," Kim shot back, "you and your mint chocolate chip maybe?"

"Hey, I like mint chocolate chip. It has nothing to do with the colors."

"Oh, sure," Kim said in a soothing tone. "Well, I happen to like strawberry, and I OH!"

Under the hot sun a piece of the strawberry ice cream had fallen off the cone and onto Kim's chest, where it began to melt towards her cleavage.

"Let me," Shego said, and buried her face between Kim's breasts.

"Shego!" Kim hissed, "you're making a scene!"

The older woman just stretched her tongue out as far as possible to lick the ice cream.

"Please," Kim panted, "some guy just covered his kid's eyes."

Shego continued the exploration of Kim's cleavage, trying to insure she found every sweet and sticky drop.

Kim was moaning slightly as Shego's tongue left the warm confines of the top of the younger woman's swimsuit and slowly migrated north, taking the scenic route on Kim throat and eventually coming to rest in Kim's mouth.

Kim's tongue, with its hint of strawberry, explored Shego's mouth. Kim was panting when they finally broke for air.

"I thought you didn't have a thrill left in your body." Shego teased.

"Okay, you surprised me… again."

Back at the hotel Kim announced, "I'm sticky, I need a shower before dinner."

"I'll wash your back if you wash mine," Shego offered.

"Only if a shower is all it is. Seriously, I want to eat dinner tonight."

Shego raised her arm to check the time, but Kim's hand darted out, covering the green woman's watch. Kim looked at her own watch, "You ran that joke into the ground two hours and twelve minutes ago."

Shego wasn't sure if Kim was playing by her own rules or not as she squirted body wash on herself and then rubbed against Shego's back, using her own body to wash the older woman. Their bodies slippery with the soap and moving delightfully against the other left little time for rational thought. A brief worry flashed across the pale woman's mind, she wondered if Kim was really trying to set her up, or if the redhead was simply enjoying this as much as she was. Then Kim's lips pressed against her own and the green woman was no longer capable of rational thought.

They ate dinner slowly, teasing each other with words. Neither felt in a hurry, they knew exactly where they'd be going in an hour or two. After dinner they even stopped in the lobby bar for a drink. Kim ordered a ginger ale and Shego a Tom Collins.

"Ginger ale?" Shego scoffed as they waited for their drinks.

"Got to keep a clear head. If I get drunk you might try and take advantage of me."

It was a very different night from the night before. They began on Shego's balcony, laughing as they discussed old fights and watched the stars and moon reflected in the water.

"Jacuzzi?" Shego suggested as they went back into her room.

"Maybe tomorrow. Bed now."

"Your place or mine?"

"Mine, I'm expecting a phone call in the morning, remember?"

The night before had been intense and frantic. Tonight was slow and sensual, and if they did not make love nearly as many times the feeling was even more intense. Exhausted by the former night's exertions and lack of sleep they fell asleep early, Kim's arms wrapped around Shego.


	7. So Soft, So Calm

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

**Chapter 7 – So Soft, So Calm**

_And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,  
So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,_

Somehow, during the night, their positions shifted and Kim found Shego's arms around her when the phone rang. The Global Justice agent kept her report brief. "I feel Shego came here just for a vacation and isn't planning any robberies."

_"How's the job going? Hard work or you having some fun?"_

"I'm, uh, definitely having some fun."

_"Still, it's over tomorrow."_

Shego behaved during the phone call.

"So, Princess, what do you want to eat for breakfast this morning?" Shego asked.

"Got the question wrong," Kim told her.

"Question wrong?"

"The question isn't what, it's who."

Before Shego figured out what Kim meant the redhead pounced.

Kim had almost finished dressing before Shego could move again. "Stick out your tongue," the green woman groaned, "let me see it."

Kim finished pulling on her top, then complied with the request. Shego shook her head in wonder. "What was that all about," Kim demanded.

"All the fights we've had… We've beaten each other so many times… And you've never paralyzed me like you just did with a tongue an inch and a half long."

* * *

"What would you like to do today?" Shego asked at breakfast.

"The mall!"

"The mall? Again?"

"You asked. When we were there before I saw a sign saying a sale started today at Club Banana."

As they walked the four blocks west they were giggling and happy. Shego could not remember feeling like this in her life and found herself unable to keep her hands off Kim. Kim kept playfully pushing Shego's hands away, while promising, "Later."

Kim simply and fully enjoyed the moment even if Shego could not. Despite how happy she felt, or perhaps because of how happy she felt, the older woman couldn't believe this was real. She warned herself that Kim wanted to lull her into a false sense of security before attacking. _"No she's not. She loves this just as much as I do."_ The thief repeated her mantra in her mind, _"She wants to lull me into a false sense of security."_ And as they walked down the street to the mall and Kim's right hand went over to fondle the green woman's rear Shego realized any efforts to lull her into a false sense of security were working. She wanted to surrender, but told herself to be strong. Enjoy the time with Kim, but don't believe the redhead meant it.

"When are you going to grow up?" Shego complained as they reached their destination. "Malls are for kids."

"I don't know. When are you going to stop making a martyr of yourself? I didn't twist your arm and make you come with me. You could have stayed at the resort."

"I'll have more fun with you than at the pool by myself," Shego admitted.

"See, don't complain. Maybe we'll even find something nice for you."

Kim planned to spend the entire morning in Club Banana, but the two of them were thrown out because of their inability to share a dressing room discretely.

"It's your fault," Kim complained as they found themselves in front of the store.

"No, it was your fault."

"You were the problem."

"You were the one who suggested we share a dressing room."

"It would have made it easier to see how outfits looked on each other."

"Is it my fault you looked better in nothing at all?"

They browsed a few other stores before staying at the mall for lunch.

"I'm sorry, Kim," Shego apologized with a complete lack of sincerity as they laughed together at a table at the food court and tried to steal food off the other's tray. "We're behaving like Jr. High kids." Kim gazed into Shego's eyes, hoping to keep her distracted as Kim tried to steal an egg roll. "Jr. High kids with crushes."

"Like there's any truth that," Shego smiled, surreptitiously reaching for Kim's last dolma.

When they strolled to the end of the mall they hadn't visited yet they noticed a photo booth in a drug store.

"I burned the pictures from that photo booth years ago," Shego said sadly. "Could we… I mean, if this doesn't sound stupid, could we do it again?"

"Sure… I don't have many quarters though."

"I'll get quarters," Shego volunteered.

"Legally!" Kim insisted.

"Oh, course legally," Shego sniffed, "What kind of girl do you think I am?"

"Oh, I think I know exactly what kind of girl you are," Kim giggled, giving her a wink.

Shego adopted a haughty tone, "If you think you can have me for a roll of quarters thou art sadly mistaken."

"A roll of quarters and an ice cream cone?"

Shego hesitated, "What flavor?"

"Mint chocolate chip."

"Curses, you've discovered my one weakness."

Kim raised an eyebrow, "I seem to remember a weakness for strawberry ice cream also - if served properly."

"Curses, you've discovered my two weaknesses."

"Get the quarters," Kim laughed, "I shall sit in yon photo booth and pine for thy return."

"Naughty pine, I hope," Shego said as she headed to a store for change.

For the first strip of pictures they attempted to recreate the original shoot in Middleton five years earlier.

The second strip of photos began with Kim trying to give Shego a hicky. The rest of the pictures in the set showed the two kissing.

The third set featured Shego successfully removing Kim's shirt.

The fourth set showed Kim returning the favor.

The last two shots in the fifth set were obscured by the security guard's hand over the lens.

"Hey, I've been barred forever from better malls than this," Shego snarled as the guard escorted them to the nearest exit.

"Well, now what, Princess?" Shego asked as the two stood in the warm sunshine outside the shopping center.

"Got enough quarters left for two ice cream cones?"

"What, you're trying to seduce me, and making me pay for my own seduction?"

"Life is so unfair," Kim agreed. "You pay for the ice cream now and I promise to make it up to you later."

"Well, for you, I suppose," Shego sighed. "I didn't realize I was cheap and easy."

After an early dinner they returned to Club Lido.

"You're going to get us tossed out here too," Kim whispered.

"Hmm," Shego purred. "What?"

"Take your hand off my…"

"I thought you liked my hands."

"Not in public," Kim hissed.

They held hands on the way back to Kim's room. Shego glanced at her watch, "It's too late for the Jacuzzi, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Kim agreed. "Probably just as well."

"Why is that?"

"'Cause I don't know how long either one of us can hold our breaths under water."

Shego grinned, "If you ever decide to quit the good guys, you've got potential as a villain. There is an evil streak in you."

"I'll remember to use you as a reference if I take a job with Dementor."

Back in Kim's room the two danced a little longer, holding each other and moving slowly to music they alone could hear. And since they were no longer in public Kim didn't complain as Shego's hands gently explored her body, indeed Kim's hands went on their own expedition over now increasingly familiar territory.

Kim gently nipped Shego's ear, "Want to try something a little kinky?"

"What do you have in mind," the older woman purred.

"I don't know… Maybe a little light bondage?"

Kim felt Shego stiffen, then the pale woman pushed her away roughly. "A trap," the green woman snarled. "A lousy trap! Damn you! You almost had me believing you!"

Kim stared, lost and unable to figure out Shego's sudden change.

The older woman turned and ran for the connecting door between their rooms that the two had left open. Kim pursued automatically, still trying to fathom Shego's actions.

Shego beat Kim to her room and tried to slam the door, to lock it before Kim could get there, but Kim hit it with her shoulder - forcing it open and knocking Shego to the floor where she lay, crying.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" Kim demanded.

"What's the matter?" Shego managed to get out between sobs, "too afraid to fight me anymore?

"What are you talking about?"

"Afraid you can't win a fight, so you'll talk me into letting myself be tied up."

"You're crazy!"

"Yeah, I almost fell for it. I almost thought you liked… Get the hell out of here!"

"No," Kim said firmly.

"Out, I don't ever want to see you again."

"Not until you listen to me. I wasn't asking to tie you up. I was asking if you wanted to tie me up - a little something for old time's sake."

"You what?"

"All the times you captured me… You never took advantage of me… You always protected me from any henchmen… Why?"

"Get out!"

"No! Answer my question, why did you never hurt me?"

Shego hesitated, "Blame that idiot Hego and his morals."

Kim knelt on the floor beside Shego and took the older woman in her arms, "You don't want to hear this. But I think I love your brother."

Shego said nothing. Her crying hadn't ended, but she appeared to be regaining control. Kim stroked her hair.

"After all those times when you could have hurt me, and didn't… I knew you wouldn't hurt me… I trust you. I thought you might like playing naughty villain and helpless heroine. You could try and force me to submit to your—"

"Stop!" Shego ordered.

Kim held the trembling Shego, saying nothing for several minutes until Shego's sobs ended completely. "I'm sorry. Do you believe I didn't mean it the way you took it?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I never thought you… I couldn't believe you… I'm sorry I over reacted."

"Can I make it up to you?" Kim whispered in the green woman's ear.

"Make it up to me?"

"For frightening you like that. Anything you want. Anything at all. For the next half hour I am absolutely yours to command in any sick and twisted way your evil heart desires." Kim gave Shego a wink. "Well?"

A grin spread over Shego's face, a grin of pure evil, and Kim wondered what she had gotten herself into. "Anything?" the pale woman asked.

"Anything," Kim nervously assured her.

"You always say anything is possible for you," Shego reminded her.

"I really need a new slogan."

Shego pointed to the closet, "There's an iron in there. I have a blouse that I want you to iron."

"WHAT?"

"Iron a blouse, you said you'd do anything."

"But, I… I'm not that domestic."

"Kim Possible, the girl--"

"Woman."

"--woman who can do anything?"

"That's it? I promise you anything your evil heart desires and you ask me to iron a blouse? That is one really weird fetish"

"Oh, you'll be ironing in the nude."

"A little kinky, but--"

"Or maybe you should start in those two pieces of string you call a bikini. By the way, why in the hell does Kim Possible even own something like that? It's probably illegal as beachwear in thirty states."

"Thirty-seven, I counted. I chickened out and never wore it. But all you want me to do is get in the bikini and iron a blouse?"

"Oh, I can't guarantee you'll still be in it by the time you finish ironing. And I'll be doing my best to distract you."

"Distract me? How?"

"Trust me, Kim. If you can keep ironing through what I have in mind I'll admit you can do anything."

Forty minutes Kim lay in Shego's arms on the bed. The younger woman continued to moan and twitch as Shego held her tightly.

"You ruined my blouse, you know that?"

"Ohmygawd! Ohmygawd! Ohmygawd!"

"And you don't care a bit, do you?"

"Ohmygawd! Ohmygawd! Ohmygawd!"

"In fact you enjoyed every minute of it, didn't you?"

Kim moaned.

"Should have made you iron one of your own, you might have concentrated better."

Kim whimpered.

"I just hope you enjoyed ruining it."

Kim purred.

It took another minute for Kim to regain her composure, "What was that?" she finally gasped.

"The plasma pulse? You like?"

"Name, rank, and serial number. That's all you're getting from me… Going to torture me again? Please?"

Shego's voice went from teasing to serious, "No talk about torture either. No tying up. No hurting. Not allowed, even as jokes."

"I'm sorry," Kim said softly. She reached up and began to sensuously run a finger around Shego's lips. "You're like a totally different person when you're off the clock… I don't know you when you're like this… But I like it."

"Tomorrow it's over," Shego reminded her sadly.

"Okay, but right now I'm going to pay you back for that little stunt you just pulled while I was ironing."

Shego raised an eyebrow. "And just how are you planning to pay me back?"

Kim smiled, "It's a surprise. Now, relax and do what I tell you for half an hour. Money back if you aren't fully satisfied."

Shego did not ask for her money back.


	8. Days of Goodness Spent

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney. All registered trade names property of their respective owners.

**Chapter 8 – Days of Goodness Spent**

_The smiles that win, the tints that glow,  
But tell of days in goodness spent,_

At two in the morning Kim woke up and rolled over. Moonlight shone in through the sliding doors onto the balcony, providing just enough light to see that Shego was awake and staring at her.

"Are you all right?" Kim whispered.

"I had this really weird dream… I was in bed with my worst enemy."

"Want me to pinch you?" Kim offered.

"Nah, what was even weirder than being in bed with her… I liked it. Don't wake me up."

"Know what's even crazier? I'm having the same dream. How did yours end?"

The pale woman hesitated, "It hasn't… Not yet. I don't know if I want it to."

"All good things come to an end," Kim reminded her.

"So, this is a good thing?"

They looked into each other's eyes, and smiled.

"It's going to be hard going back to normal," Shego sighed.

Kim pulled the older woman close and held her, "You've never been normal," she whispered reassuringly in a pale green ear. Shego snuggled closer in Kim's warm embrace and gradually the redhead's breathing resumed the pattern of sleep.

Shego had never felt as afraid of Kim as she did at that moment. _"We're just two lonely women wanting sex,"_ she lied to herself. _"It doesn't mean anything. It doesn't mean anything."_ Maybe if she repeated it often enough she could deny how good she felt with Kim's arms around her. She wished she could read Kim's thoughts.

The phone woke Kim up. It didn't sound as loud and it took a minute to remember they'd fallen asleep in Shego's room. Kim jumped out of bed and ran for her room. The sudden movement woke Shego, who was able to watch Kim disappear through the connecting doors. Shego grinned, she could enjoy watching Kim moving toward her or away from her.

Kim caught the phone just in time, "Sorry," she panted, "in the bathroom."

They lingered over breakfast. Neither had any appetite, but they dawdled over the little on their plates - each wanting to talk about what she was feeling, but unwilling to start the conversation and desperately wishing the other would begin.

Then they killed time in the souvenir shop off the lobby

"What did this last week mean?" Kim asked cautiously.

"I'm not sure," Shego sighed. "What did it mean for you?"

"I don't know either.

As they left the souvenir shop Kim spotted a vacant couch in a deserted corner, "Can we sit and talk for a minute?"

"Talk?"

"You remember how to talk, don't you? It means using your mouth to speak rather than to eat and… other things."

"Other things are fun. Why don't we go to one of our rooms?"

"Because other things are fun - and I want to talk."

The serious tone in Kim's voice worried Shego, but she sat with the younger woman in the quiet lobby, "Okay, what is it?"

"Nothing in particular I guess… I just really need somebody to talk with. My probationary period is just over at Global Justice and I'm worried I'm going to mess up and--"

"You're going to do fine, Kim?"

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. You just got too overconfident on this assignment… Did you really think that stupid wig was going to fool me?"

"The curse of red hair," Kim sighed. "I get so tired of that being what everyone talks about when they see me. I really thought you wouldn't recognize me."

"Damn. I was hoping you wanted me to recognize you."

Kim hesitated. "I don't think so. And it had been so long since we fought—"

"One year, seven months, fourteen days."

"Really?" Kim asked in amazement. "You kept track?"

"Of course not. I just made that up. But you failed this assignment because you were over-confident—"

"Failure was a lot of fun."

"It might not be fun on your next assignment."

"Dr. Director warned me to keep a low profile."

"Listen to the woman. She's trying to keep you safe." Shego laughed. "I like your Dr. Director. We both want you to stay safe."

"But you think I can do the job?"

"I know so. Hell, you were beating me in high school. With the training you've had I don't stand a chance now."

Kim laughed, "I don't believe you mean a word of it."

"No, but you are going to be a great agent. Why are you so worried?"

The redhead began sharing fears about the responsibility of her new position, and the fact it was now a job - she had to take it seriously. She talked about Ron, and how even though he had done what was right for him - and she knew it - an irrational feeling of hurt and betrayal remained. Kim talked about the frustration of genius little brothers who seemed to breeze through college while she almost developed ulcers. She pondered whether she should have made a pass at Monique, could a relationship have developed or would her friend have rejected her completely?

As Kim began talking Shego had put an arm around the younger woman, and as she kept going found Kim found herself resting her head on Shego's shoulder. The pale woman made occasional comments, but without her usual sarcastic tone. And four times, Kim counted, she felt Shego's lips press against the top of her head.

"Oh, God! You let me ramble for two and a half hours," Kim complained when she noticed the time.

"I thought you needed it. Feel better, Princess?"

Kim took a deep breath, "Yeah, thanks. You want to share anything with me?"

"Share? I don't share. I'm a very selfish person and I have nothing to share."

Kim chuckled, "I don't think I believe either part of that. Come on, I told you how I was feeling."

_"Not what you are feeling about me!"_ Shego hesitated, "The truth is… I'm a suspicious person. I want to trust you, but I'm still not sure I can… And…"

"And what?" Kim demanded after several seconds of silence.

"And I'm afraid you might not like me if you knew too much about me," Shego admitted. _"Besides, you're the only thing I'm thinking about right now."_

"As if I liked you now," Kim teased, and gave the green woman a kiss. "And if you don't want to talk we need to go pack."

Even with the connecting doors open between the rooms it gave them an excuse to do something besides think about the week they had shared.

"At least for the week you tamed me."

"Tamed you?"

"Had me eating out of your hand."

"My hand… and other places," Kim giggled.

After packing they went downstairs again for an early lunch. Even though they hadn't eaten much for breakfast they still had no appetite for food and left most of their small portions on their plates.

The two went back to Shego's room for a little last minute privacy. Fully dressed they lay on Shego's bed. In an hour they would be picked up by two different shuttle services for their rides to the airport. Since Kim's driver was a GJ agent they didn't risk changing their schedules.

Kim felt tense and unhappy. Global Justice had probably switched drivers with Shego's shuttle service and Shego would be taken to some isolated spot where a squad of Global Justice agents would try and arrest her. Kim wanted very badly to warn her, but couldn't betray her job.

Shego nuzzled the younger woman's neck, "So, when do I get to see you again?"

Kim sighed, holding the other woman tightly. "I can't see you."

"Why not?"

"Doh! Because we're on two different sides of the law."

"That doesn't seem to have slowed us down any the last couple days."

"It wouldn't work."

"We could try… Want a key to my place? I know I want a key to your place."

Kim kissed Shego, a long deep kiss that said exactly how good the idea sounded to her. "No," Kim said sadly as their lips parted, "it wouldn't work. I can't see you again."

"You really can't see me?"

"No."

Shego grinned, "I'd love to hear what you tell Dr. Director about why they can't send you out after me."

"You know what I mean. I can't see you for pleasure."

"Pleasure," Shego laughed. "You mean like this?" Kim purred in response to Shego's caress. "Or this?" Kim gasped. "Or maybe this?"

"No more of that," Kim moaned.

"I thought you liked the plasma pulse," Shego pouted. "Want me to stop?"

"Not now. I… uh… just… ohh… can't… can't… can't…"

Kim fell silent and let Shego work her magic on the younger woman.

With an act of supreme effort Kim managed to order, "Stop!" and reluctantly Shego did. "That's why I can't see you any more," Kim panted. "I like that way too much."

"That's a lousy reason to not see me again."

"It may be a lousy reason, but it's the truth. Please, say you understand."

Shego rolled on her back and stared at the ceiling, "Yeah, I guess I understand."

"Shego?"

"Yes?"

"Would you hold me for a minute?"

"Hold you?"

"Yeah, just hold me…" Kim asked. "Hold me tight. I… I hope that doesn't sound stupid, but that's what I really want right now, just for you to hold me."

Shego smiled, "It doesn't sound stupid at all."

Kim's arms went around Shego, returning the embrace with an equally fierce passion. When they broke apart Kim looked into Shego's eyes, and found the older woman looking strangely serious, or perhaps a little sad. "I wish… I don't know…" Kim tried to start.

Shego suddenly smiled, "No, you're right. You can't see me again."

"You don't need to sound happy about it!"

"Give me a key to your place."

"What?"

"Give me a key to your place."

"But, I… You just said I shouldn't see you again."

"Give me the key, Kim," Shego whispered in the redhead's ear. "I promise to blindfold you."

Kim hesitated.

_A mind at peace with all below,  
A heart whose love is innocent!_

--The End—

_As the closing credits roll for the story, "Written and Directed by King in Yellow, Starring Kim Possible as Kay Nonymous and Shego as Shelly Ghose…" the following scene takes place…_

"Got to go now, my ride is here," Shego lied, pretending to answer her cell phone. She left Kim and took the elevator down to the lobby. Once there she slipped out of the side door of the hotel and hailed a passing cab. She didn't trust the shuttle service with which she had set up her appointment. "Keep your eyes on the road," she warned her driver as she changed clothes and applied new makeup to hide her distinctive color. There was no black, and no green, in her new outfit. She wondered if she was as overconfident as Kim about it changing her appearance – but she'd done it for years and remained free. Shego felt a little disappointed that Kim hadn't warned her not to take the shuttle, but on the other hand Kim had certainly not insisted she take the shuttle or checked on her. _"We need to set up ground rules."_ She grinned as she pictured a calendar in her mind and tried to figure out how long until she could find an excuse to see Kim again.

--

**Epilogue** - I don't plan to write a sequel, but the first chapter would probably include the following scene:

Shego took Kim's overflowing mailbox in the lobby as a bad sign. She picked the lock to move from the lobby into the main building. Ringing doorbells for apartments until someone buzzed her in without checking might have worked, but might have generated a witness. There were no visible signs of a problem in Kim's apartment, but the answering machine blinked with thirty-seven messages.

The green woman hit 'play', planning to delete her own messages and wondering if Kim might have left a message for her. Around half consisted of, "Kim, this is Shelly, give me a call." Shego noticed her voice becoming increasingly frantic. Several calls asked Kim to call her mother, they contained the same note of fear. The calls from her mother stopped two days ago - Kim's mother knew something. The machine also recorded four junk calls and a call from the library that a book Kim requested had come in for her.

"Shego," said a cold voice on the answering machine. "Betty Director, Global Justice, here. Kim can't come to the phone right now. She's being charged with aiding and abetting a felon, and being an accessory after the fact. With good behavior you'll see her in five to ten years. If you want to discuss anything with me, here is the number for my cell phone…"


End file.
